


Accidentally in Love

by erin_means_peace



Category: Free!
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Intensely Requited Love, M/M, Multi, Overprotective Big Brother Matsuoka Rin, nagigou - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_means_peace/pseuds/erin_means_peace
Summary: After years of being friends, Nagisa Hazuki starts to come to the realization that he may be falling in love with Gou Matsuoka. Does she feel the same? Can the two get over their childish antics long enough to figure it out? Can Nagisa even be mature enough to tell her how he feels? And will Nagisa ever stop annoying the crap out of Rei with all of these questions about love? And how will Rin react to hearing about his friend's feelings about his baby sister? And throughout the process of looking out for their best friend and little sister, will two people discover their own love for each other as well?





	1. It was an accident!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what Nagisa does, it seems that he always seems to make Gou upset somehow.

Nagisa took a hungry bite out of his strawberry shortcake and hungrily wolfed down the rest much to the shock of the boy next to him who was holding a pepper before it slipped from his hand and back into his lunch box. Nagisa smiled at Rei with whipped cream and crumbs all over his face. "Have you not eaten anything in a week?" Rei asks. "Because that appears to be the only explanation I have for why you would eat something so ravenously..."

"Nope. I had strawberry pancakes this morning for breakfast." The blonde says and takes another huge bite of another shortcake. "But today I got strawberry shortcake for lunch! And you know that's my favorite!" Nagisa says as he inhales the second cake. He picks up the third and offers it to Rei. "Want some?" He offers with his mouth full and the man looks down into his food.

"No thank you." He says. "I'd prefer to stick to my more healthier option of salad. As you can see I have a beautiful arrangement of all different kinds of peppers today." He says and gestures to his food.

"I think peppers are disgusting." Nagisa says, his cheeks stuffed with sugary strawberries. Rei's eye twitches before he explodes on the boy.

"Well you wouldn't know what beautiful food is considering all you eat are sugary snacks that hold no nutritional value! Seriously how does one survive on such a diet!" Rei exclaims and pins down the blonde.

"The sugar just keeps me going I guess." Nagisa says as a bead of sweat drops down his forehead.

"What's going on here?" Gou asks as she comes up to the roof to find Nagisa pinned underneath Rei. Rei stands up and readjusts his glasses.

"I should inform you that Nagisa here is once again eating nothing but sugary snacks, therefore jeopardizing the team by not being able to preform at his top condition due to his lacking nutrition." Rei says and Gou sighs and shakes her head, coming to stand before Nagisa's head and she looks down at him.

"Nagisa what did I say about sugary snacks?" Gou asks him and taps her foot impatiently.

"But Gou-chan!" Nagisa whines. "It's not entirely sugary! There are strawberries in it!"

"It's Kou!" She says and stomps her foot. "And that still doesn't excuse the fact that you need to be eating healthier in order to help the team." She huffs and crosses her arms with her nose in the air.

"But Gou-" Nagisa starts.

"It's Kou!" Gou shouts, leaning over so she's practically staring him right in the face.

"Anyway..." The blonde blushes and attempts to sink lower into the ground. "I thought you liked strawberries."

"What makes you think that?" Gou asks.

"You have a bunch of strawberries on your panties." Nagisa points out and Gou's face flushes bright red when she realizes that the positions she was standing before the blonde's head in allowed him to look up her skirt. And it's not like he could really help it, considering it happened to be in his line of sight. But nevertheless, Gou was fuming, jumping back and pulling her skirt down over her legs more.

"You pervert!" She exclaims. "Hasn't anyone ever taught you any manners! You're not supposed to look up a girl's skirt!"

"I couldn't help it! You were standing right over me." Nagisa argues. "So you do like strawberries?" He asks innocently. Rei pinched his nose and groaned at his best friend's ignorance.

"I'll see you both at practice." Gou says and walks briskly past them.

"But Gou-" Nagisa tries to say.

"IT'S KOU!" She scolds him and slams the door as she goes back inside the school from the rooftop.

"She didn't answer my question..." Nagisa pouts.

"Well you looked up her skirt, therefore violating her privacy! Why would she respond to you after that!" Rei exclaims.

"It was right in front of me!" Nagisa argues. "It's not like I was trying to do it! I was trying to look at her face but as she was talking my vision started to wander and that's when I noticed the strawberries on her panties under her skirt and suddenly that's all I was thinking about." Rei groans and leans his head back against the wall with a bang.

"How is it that you seem to lack the basic common knowledge about one's personal space and privacy?" Rei mutters then Nagisa throws his arms around his neck and pulls him close, nearly choking the boy.

"I don't know. I've just always been a cuddler I guess." The blonde says cheerfully and Rei squints at him. "I see." He says, then his eyes widen when an unusual thought comes to mind and then he studies Nagisa's face carefully. "Then would you mind if I offered an alternative hypothesis as to why you found yourself drawn to gaze upon our team manager's intimate body parts a few moments ago?" Rei asks and Nagisa just smiles cheerfully as he always does and flashes a toothy grin.

"Sure! I don't see why not!" He says happily and starts drinking from a juice box. It was strawberry flavored of course.

"You two have known each other since you were young children correct?" Rei asks and Nagisa nods. "And you have always seemed to have a habit of teasing each other, in the way that you refer to her as 'Gou' even though she prefers to be called 'Kou'?" Nagisa shrugs.

"More or less. But what does this have to do with me checking out her awesome panties?" Nagisa asks. Rei pushes up his glasses.

"Is it possible that over the course of time that you have known our team manager, from childhood to the present, that you have begun to develop romantic feelings for her?" Rei asks and the blonde spits out his drink and starts choking on the air. Rei grasped his shoulders.

"Nagisa are you alright?" He asks, concern in his tone. Nagisa places his hand on Rei's shoulder as well to steady himself, then he starts laughing hysterically and falls over onto the ground. "Nagisa, you haven't answered my question-"

"IN LOVE WITH GOU-CHAN!" The blonde exclaims and his magenta eyes are bright with merriment and have a glint of mischief in them. "Rei you're hilarious! Gou-chan and I have always been friends. And now we're best friends. Besides, even if I did like her there's no way she would ever like me back! I don't have the muscles she's looking for, and I think she's looking for someone more serious. I guess I'm just not her type."

"But that doesn't mean that you can't have feelings for her just because you believe she will never regard you in the same manner." Rei says and considers the boy more closely. Nagisa chews the last of his food a bit slower and looks at Rei. "Therefore, you still have not answered my question." They heard a bell from inside.

"Well time to go back to class!" Nagisa says. "SeeyoulatertodayatpracticeRei!" He says quickly and runs off down the stairs.

"It's incredible that he could move so quickly..." Rei considers and places his hand on his chin. "The large amount of sugar he just ingested must have something to do with that." He says to himself then goes to pack his things and get to class.

Later that day at practice, Gou seemed very focused on taking down the swimmer's times and recording them, as well as instructing some of the new first years on the ropes of the team. Since Haru and Makoto had graduated, Gou wanted to make sure that the team didn't lose momentum with any inexperienced newbies dragging them down. Nagisa would try to engage in conversation with her, but she would just turn her nose up at him and instruct him to get back in the pool and work on perfecting his stroke. The blonde pouted and hung his head low, retreating to the pool to do as he was told. "Do you think Gou is still mad at me?" Nagisa asks Rei as the two hung onto the wall of the pool after doing some laps.

"What was your first clue?" Rei asks. "The fact that she refuses to talk to you today or the fact that when you do try to engage in conversation with her she gets mad and gets bossier than usual?"

"I thought she was just teasing me like we always do to each other." Nagisa says and Rei facepalms so hard it leaves a red mark on his forehead.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you how to read the room!" Rei exclaims and Nagisa thinks for a moment.

"I've heard that expression somewhere before...I think my mom used to yell it to me sometimes when I was little...But aside from that, nope. Never heard of it." Nagisa says and Rei groans and lightly taps his head against a block.

"Alright great practice today everyone!" Gou says cheerfully and everyone gets out of the pool. "I'll see you back here tomorrow and you'd better all be on time!" She threatens and then rolls her eyes as she sees Nagisa and Rei chatting in the pool. "I said practice was over! Go home!" She yells at them and goes to one side of the pool to pick up her things.

"Oh wonderful." Rei says as he gets out of the pool. "She's directing her anger at me now as well. Thanks a lot Nagisa."

"What did I do?" Nagisa asks and Rei's eye twitches.

"A simpler question would be what haven't you done." Rei says and dries his hair off with a towel as the smaller boy pouted and looked at Gou.

"I guess I should try to apologize. I don't want to think that I've actually hurt Gou-chan." Nagisa says.

"It's Kou!" She shouts at them from across the pool.

"She has ears like a hawk..." Rei observes.

"Gou!" Nagisa calls back.

"Kou!" She responds.

"Gou!"

"Kou!"

"Gou!" With each yell they got increasingly louder, and Rei started fuming, certain he would get a migraine if their childish antics continued like this.

"Kou!"

"Kou!"

"G-Kou! Ha! I didn't fall for it this time!" She says and takes a few triumphant steps forward before slipping and falling into the pool. Nagisa laughed and Rei had a small smile on his face before he remembered something.

"Gou can't swim!" He exclaims and then Nagisa stops laughing and regards the scene in the water before him. Gou was flailing around and struggling to keep her head above water. She was sinking down a lot. Rei froze, unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry Gou-chan I'm coming!" Nagisa exclaims and dives into the pool and swims towards Gou. She had stayed under considerably longer this time. Her eyes were closed as Nagisa dove under and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close and looking upon her fondly, in what some would say was an almost romantic way. The girl's eyes opened slightly to see her hero looking upon her with such a gaze, the water moving his wavy blonde locks around his face, and the sunlight behind his head shining around him. This moment seemed to last forever for Gou, even though in reality it was only a few seconds because soon Nagisa resurfaced with her in his arms, Rei rushing over to help him bring her out of the water and lay her down on the concrete.

"Gou! Gou!" Rei says and shakes her shoulders, but she did not wake. Nagisa got out of the pool and looked at her, growing increasingly worried.

"Gou-chan, come on, please wake up." He begs in a shaky voice and looks at her with a desperate expression. He remembered all of those fun times that they had teasing each other when they were kids, and how Gou liked him best out of all her brother's friends because he was the only one of them who would give her hugs and be excited about seeing her when she came to tournaments. He had known her for so long, and planned on making so many new memories with her, the thought of them ending here ripped his heart in half. His best friend's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"She needs CPR." Rei says and Nagisa's face lights up.

"Mouth to mouth! I can do that!" Nagisa exclaims. Rei notices Gou move a bit and her eyelids flutter and looks relieved. But that ends when Nagisa quickly smashes his lips to hers.

"Wait Nagisa she doesn't need-" Rei pleads and his face reddens as he watches his best friend attempt to give mouth to mouth to Gou. He wasn't even doing it correctly. He wasn't holding her mouth open or pinching her nose. Essentially what he was doing was making out with her. Gou's eyes fluttered open as she felt a pair of soft, slightly chapped lips, molding with hers. The mysterious pair of lips opened hers, then closed them, in a gentle rhythmic pattern that had Gou's heart pounding. _I must be dreaming._ She thought to herself. _That I almost died but now I'm being awoken with a kiss from a strong, handsome-NAGISA!_ Her eyes widened and she looked at the boy who had realized she had come to and pulled back and stood on his knees where he was straddling her to give her 'mouth to mouth'. He had the most cheerful expression on his face and a few droplets from his body dropped down onto Gou. Although she didn't mind. She was already soaking wet anyway.

"It worked Rei-chan!" Nagisa exclaims happily. "I saved your life Gou!"

"It's Kou." She says through gritted teeth and she narrows her eyes.

"Okay. Well that doesn't matter." Nagisa says, not sensing the anger rolling off of the girl beneath him. "The most important thing is that you're alright! I'm so glad you're not-" Gou kicked him hard in the chest, knocking him backwards into the pool.

"YOU IDIOT!" She exclaims and Nagisa resurfaces looking confused.

"What did I do this time?" The blonde pouts. "I just saved your life!"

"YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" Gou exclaims, tears forming in her eyes.

"I had to give you mouth to mouth to save your life!" Nagisa argues.

"That wasn't mouth to mouth! I was already waking up so I didn't need it and you weren't doing it properly! You were kissing me!" She yells at him and Rei muttered something under his breath about losing his hearing from his two insufferable friends. "I had my first kiss all planned out... I was going to find the most amazing guy. A tall, strong and handsome yet kind and gentle man and the two of us would fall in love and share a kiss by the beach at sunset... It was going to be so magical. But instead I get stuck with an idiot who can't even pronounce my name right who kisses me by mistake!" She exclaims and throws a nearby kick board at Nagisa. Rei and Nagisa had never seen her so angry.

"But..." Nagisa looked at her with those sad puppy eyes and his adorable pout. Gou felt her angry expression start to loosen at the sight of his sullen look but she remembered she had to maintain her anger and not give in so that Nagisa would learn his lesson. So she quickly ran off towards the changing rooms to change into some dry clothes. "How come she's so mad?" Nagisa asks Rei. "I thought she would be happy I saved her life."

"Women are fickle creatures." Rei says. "Perhaps you should just not associate with them."

"Oh so that's why girls don't hang around you?" Nagisa asks and Rei stiffens and looks angrily at the cheerful blonde, making his smile immediately fall.

"Just get out of pool and go home." Rei says flatly and goes to the changing rooms. Nagisa watched him go and smiled.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Gou can never seem to stay too mad at me for long." Nagisa reminds himself and gets out of the pool to follow Rei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for part 2!


	2. In Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Nagisa and Gou have very strange dreams about each other. What can they mean!?

Gou was having a nightmare. She dreamt that she was drowning again. But this time in the ocean. She flailed around underwater, hopelessly trying to swim up to the surface. But she couldn't reach it. Just as her eyes started to close, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She coughed and choked as someone brought her to shore, the sun setting behind them as he carried her bridal style. Gou recognized this dream. She had had it before. She blushed as she pressed her hand up against her rescuer's toned chest and her other hand trailed along his firm bicep. She swooned and rested her head under his chin. "You like what you see Gou-chan?" The man of her dreams asks and then her eyes widen and she looks up and sees Nagisa looking back at her.

"I-It's Kou..." She says softly as he gently lays her down on the sand and leans over her. She had never imagined Nagisa could be so hot! He had perfect muscles, and his wet hair clung to his face in the most attractive way. Not to mention his eyes. Those beautiful eyes that were always so full of mischief and bright with happiness. But now they had a different look in them, and it made Gou feel something start to pool in her lower belly.

"I know that's the name you prefer but I think Gou is such a beautiful name." Nagisa says and brushes a damp lock of hair from her face. "For an even more beautiful girl..." He says romantically and Gou can't believe she's finding herself swooning for this goofball.

"Oh Nagisa..." She says softly before he captures her lips in a searing kiss, filled with passion. Gou screams as she wakes up and sits straight up. Her mother runs in.

"Kou what's wrong sweetheart?" Her mother asks and sits by the foot of her bed.

"N-Nothing mom!" Gou stammers and pulls her sheets up to her chest. "I just had a bad dream that's all." She says.

"Do you want to talk about it, dear?" Her mother asks and Gou shakes her head.

"No it's fine. I'm over it now. I'll go back to sleep." She says and leans back on her bed.

"Alright. As long as you're sure." Her mother says and kisses her daughter's forehead before turning off the lights and going back to bed. Gou's face was burning bright red.

"Did I really just have a romantic dream about Nagisa?" She asks and starts to get nervous and grips her head and shakes it. "No no no it can't be! He's so goofy and childish! He's nothing like the kind of man I've always imagined myself being with... The man I want is one who's sweet, kind and mature. A gentleman of sorts, who has the most perfectly sculpted body to boot..." Gou giggled as she imagined her dream guy. "Nagisa isn't anything like that! He's super annoying, always pulling pranks on people, and calling me Gou!" She frowns at the thought. "But he's not completely bad. I mean, he is pretty sweet...And I've known him for so long. He's always been so kind to me, and he did save me from drowning. I guess he's a bit of a gentleman in his own right. And he may not have the best muscles on the team but...He has been getting taller, and there is something attractive about how lean and surprisingly strong he is..." She bit her finger and imagined Nagisa in his swimming jammer, with one arm wrapped around her, holding up her chin gently with one finger while he leaned down to capture her lips in a searing kiss as she let out a pleasurable sigh. She snapped out of her vision and face-planted into the pillow and groaned. "No no no! Stop thinking about that skinny dork like that! He's probably not even into me, or girls in general. It's kind of a common acceptance that Nagisa is gay, or at least bi to an extent. But he's so close with Rei. They practically act like a couple, I bet he's into Rei and would never even think in a romantic way about me." Gou decides and goes back to sleep. Then another thought scares her. She was sad that Nagisa might not be into her.

Nagisa was snoring up a storm in his bedroom, drool dripping out of his mouth and onto his pillow. He was having a very Nagisa-typical dream. "Rei-chan!" He calls out and runs up the stairs to the school pool and looks around. "Where are you Rei-chan we have practice?" He notices something strange. There were strawberry bushes lining the pool. "Awesome!" He exclaims and runs to the nearest bush and starts gulping down as many as he can. As he was feasting on the delicious fruit he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Gou there with a tray of freshly baked strawberry shortcake.

"Hey there Nagisa..." She says and giggles, presenting him the tray. The teen's eyes lit up as he saw the delicious desserts before him.

"Gou-chan these are amazing!" He says as he shoves one in his mouth. Gou giggled.

"I know how much you liked them so I thought I'd give baking them a shot." She says and notices how sloppily he's eating and giggles again. "Nagisa-kun you're getting whipped cream and strawberries all over yourself..." She says and blushes. Nagisa just stares at her, completely oblivious until she takes her finger and swipes it up his chest where some of the whipped cream had spilled, he felt himself getting flustered and tingly from the feeling of her slowly stroking up his pecs. She gathered the whipped cream on her finger and then put it in her mouth and moaned as she sucked it off of her finger. Nagisa dropped the cake he was holding and some of it spilled out of his mouth. He stared at her, dumbfounded and getting aroused, especially when she bit her lip and gave him that seductive look afterward.

"G-Gou-chan?" He stutters and blushes more.

"What's wrong Nagisa?" She asks innocently. "I'm just helping clean you up."

"Oh well then if that's all you're doing then that's fine!" Nagisa says happily and decides to go back to eating his dessert. Gou smiles and pinches his cheek.

"Good boy." Gou coos and Nagisa nods eagerly.

"I am a good boy! Thank you for making these!" Nagisa says. "Did you make any for yourself though? I don't want you to feel left out."

"Don't worry. I saved a few for myself too." She says and bends over to pick up a cake from the tray on the ground. As she does so, for some odd reason Nagisa finds himself staring at her ass. And he noticed a visible bulge growing in his swimming jammer. Gou picked up a cake and Took a big bite of it. Some of the filling spilling out and landing on her school blouse. "Oh no." She says and pouts. "Well I guess I'll just have to wash this." She says simply and puts down the cake and Nagisa's eyes get wider as Gou unbuttons her blouse in front of Nagisa and slides it off of her shoulders, revealing her pale, smooth skin and breasts hidden beneath a strawberry patterned pink bra. She gets another seductive look on her face and Nagisa's erection was straining against it's clothed confines.

"G-Gou-chan?" Nagisa asks and blushes as Gou walks up to him, swaying her hips and wrapping her slender pale arms around his neck. Nagisa gulped, his whole face turning red. "What are you doing?"

"Kiss me..." Gou begs breathlessly and presses her lips to his. Nagisa slowly closes his eyes and melts into the kiss. It was slow and passionate, different from Nagisa's usual energetic and fast mannerisms. She broke the kiss and Nagisa stared at her with half-lidded eyes, his pupils blown wide with lust.

"Gou-chan..." He moaned and then jolted awake in bed and screamed. Thankfully he was home alone tonight since his parents were working late and his sisters were having a party at a friend's house. He immediately grabbed his phone and dialed Rei's number. Rei was currently in his bed, asleep with a physics book open, and his glasses slipping off of his face, some drool dripping down the side of his face as well. He started awake when he heard his phone ringing. He yawned and looked at the time and groaned. Then he rolled his eyes when he saw it was Nagisa.

"Of course it's him. Who else would be annoying enough to call me at three in the morn-" He gets cut off by Nagisa when he answers the phone.

"REI-CHAN HELP! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Nagisa shouts into the phone and Rei jumps up and rushes to find some clothes.

"Oh my gosh Nagisa what happened!?" Rei exclaims as he pulls on some pants and tries to find a shirt.

"I can't believe this happened to me!" Nagisa says and Rei starts to get worried.

"Nagisa what is it! Tell me!" Rei begs, getting increasingly worried.

"I had a dream that I was in love with Gou!" Nagisa says and Rei squints his eyes and stares at the phone.

"Nagisa..." Rei says and looks at it as he starts to undress himself again to get back in bed. "Do you really think that this was worth calling me at three in the morning for?"

"Yes! Rei-chan I don't know why I had that dream! I need you to explain it to me!" Nagisa begs.

"Nagisa I'm very tired and we have school-" Rei tries to explain.

"But Rei-chan!" Nagisa whines. "You're the smartest person I know, only you can help me with this!" Rei groans. "Please?" Nagisa asks and Rei stays silent. "Pretty please!" Nagisa tries again. "Pretty please with strawberries on top!"

"Why do you have such a fixation with strawberries!" Rei exclaims.

"Because they're my favorite!" Nagisa says and Rei sighs. "Please help me Rei-chan! Please please please please-" Rei cuts him off because he knows the boy will just keep going if he doesn't.

"Alright! Enough! I'll help you!" Rei says.

"Yay!" Nagisa cheers. "Thank you Rei-chan!"

"Okay. So what exactly happened in your dream?" He asks.

"Okay well I dreamt that I was at the pool and there were strawberry bushes everywhere and Gou was there and she made me strawberry shortcakes! It was great! But then she took some off of the whipped cream off of me with her finger and sucked it all seductive like and then got some on herself so she took her top off and she was wearing a strawberry patterned bra and then she started making out with me." Nagisa blurts out and Rei's eyes went wide.

"Well...uh...How did you react to this dream? Did you, you know, get aroused?" Rei asks and blushes.

"Aroused?" Nagisa asks. "How so? I mean I was really excited to see the strawberries by the pool and that Gou had made dessert but-"

"I mean did you react physically?" Rei rephrases.

"Well I ate the cakes and kissed her back but-" Nagisa gets cut off.

"Did you get an erection!" Rei blurts out and Nagisa's cheeks turn pink as well.

"Uh...In my dream I was starting to get a bit hard." Nagisa admits softly and Rei blushes more.

"Okay." He sighs. "At the very least this means that you find her physically attractive." Rei informs his friend. "Or have you developed some sort of strange dessert fetish that I should be concerned about?"

"Maybe." Nagisa jokes and Rei's face burns bright red. 

"That's nothing to joke about Nagisa!" Rei shouts into the phone as his best friend laughs up a storm on the other end and falls back into his pillows. "Well anyway, it appears that your subconscious may be trying to tell you that you're starting to see Gou in a new light. As the two of you are growing and maturing, you may find that your childish squabbling and close connection may in fact become something more. This dream is likely indicating the budding of possible romantic feelings you may be developing towards Gou." Nagisa felt his stomach drop and his heart pound. 

"So...I am falling in love with Gou?" Nagisa asks and Rei nods. 

"It's very likely. But whether this is love for her as a person is still unsure. So far all I am able to discern is that you find her physically attractive since she was dressed in such a...revealing way in your dream and it aroused you. At the very least it appears that you have a desire to see her in..." Rei gulps "Different forms of attire, or perhaps even less articles of clothing than she normally wears." Nagisa started to feel himself get nervous. And whenever that happens there was only one thing to do. Make a joke. 

"Haha! We'd better not tell Rin-chan then!" He jokes and a jolt of fear goes through Rei. 

"If he ever found out you had such a lewd dream about his sister you'd subject yourself and Gou to surveillance by Rin for the rest of your lives!" Rei informs him and Nagisa laughs. 

"Aw I'm sure Rin won't find out." Nagisa assures his friend. "And if he does then I know a few places Gou and I could sneak away to get away from him. Wow. Gou and I, hiding from Rin together, the fear that he could catch us at any moment heightening our senses and feelings. Sounds pretty romantic doesn't it Rei-chan?" Nagisa asks playfully into the phone. 

"Are you joking?" Rei asks. "Because to me it sounds like you're planning on having a secret date with Gou." 

"A secret date!" Nagisa exclaims. "Ooo that sounds so fun! Thanks for the suggestion Rei-chan! If I ever fall in love with Gou I'm going to have to do that! Alright well I won't keep you up for much longer goodnight!" He says then hangs up quickly and lays in bed, eyes wide awake. "A secret date...a date with Gou-chan!" He says and stares at his ceiling. "I think...I think I might want to go on a date with Gou-chan." He admits and turns on his side. "What's happening to me?" He wonders as he falls fast asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Part 3 will be coming soon!


	3. Testing a Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei is curious if Gou has any feelings for Nagisa, so he develops a plan to test if his theory is correct.

"You don't think I could be falling in love with him do you?" Gou asks Chisuga as the two of them have lunch together. The girl thinks for a moment then chuckles.

"Well judging by that dream you had it sounds like you're pretty in love with him." Chisuga chuckles and Gou looks offended.

"I'm serious Chisuga don't joke like that!" The red-head wails. "I can't be in love with Nagisa he's gay!"

"Well do you know that for a fact?" Chisuga asks and Gou tilts her head.

"What do you mean?" She asks. "I always just assumed he was because of how touchy he is with guys and how close he is with Rei. I mean they have a pretty close bond for two people to be just friends."

"Well Nagisa has three sisters right?" Chisuga asks and Gou nods. "Then obviously he's going to act a little more feminine than most guys. I mean he's grown up in a house of mostly women!"

"I guess you're right about that..." Gou says and thinks for a moment. "But how could we explain how close he is with Rei? Him being gay is the only explanation I can come up with."

"Again you haven't considered all of the options." Chisuga says and wipes her face with a napkin after finishing her lunch. "Have you ever considered that because Nagisa has only sisters, that he may view Rei as the brother he never had." A light bulb goes off in Gou's head.

"I never considered that before!" She realizes and she feels a warmth spread in her chest, at the hope that she could potentially be with Naigsa. _Wait a minute? Why would she be having those feelings if she didn't want to like him? Or did she now?_ The girls heard the bell ring and started packing up their stuff to go to class.

"You know, Nagisa has been hanging around you for awhile now." Chisuga notes. "And he's started to mature a bit since we're third years now. Maybe the man of your dreams has been around you for your whole life and you've never noticed him until now." She says and goes inside to her class. Gou remains to the side of the doorway and blushes a bit before going inside to her class.

Gou observed Naigsa a bit more closely during swim practice that afternoon, and sure enough she couldn't help but notice how much more developed his muscles were since he started swimming in his first year. She giggled and bit the end of her pencil as she admired his now toned abs and firm pecs. She wasn't even sure if they were firm or not. Maybe she should pretend to fall and land on him so she can feel them to find out. She let out a sigh and fluttered her eyelashes a bit at the thought. But as soon as she found herself in the boy's line of sight she turned her attention back to the other swimmers. "Do you think Gou is still mad at me?" Nagisa asks Rei.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised." Rei says as he readjusts his goggles. "You did do a rather fantastic job at pissing her off the other day."

"Yeah but now she's been looking at me funny and looking away whenever I look in her direction." Nagisa says and Rei looks between her and Nagisa. He notices the faint blush on her cheeks and then he observes Nagisa's body. He notices that Nagisa had recently developed a bit more and now had more of the muscular features he knew that Gou would find attractive. Perhaps she's starting to fall for the blonde. "You checking me out Rei?" Nagisa jokes and winks at Rei causing the taller boy to blush and duck under the water in embarrassment as Nagisa lets out a hearty laugh. Gou notices them laughing and looks over her shoulder and sighs. For some reason she found herself a bit jealous of Rei.

"I have a theory about the nature of Gou's actions today and I would like for you to test them out." Rei suggests to Nagisa. The blonde grins and canonballs into the pool, splashing Rei and some other first years.

"Count on me Rei! I'll always be your guinea pig whenever you want! What do I have to do?" He asks and Rei whispers something in his ear. Gou decided to distract herself by focusing on the boy's times. She was happy to see that some of the first years were improving. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Nagisa. Her heart started to beat faster but she couldn't let the annoying third year know that she was starting to soften up on him.

"What do you want Nagisa?" She asks coldly.

"Nothing much really." Nagisa answers and rubs the back of his neck. "I was just wondering if you could time my breast stroke to see if I've gotten any faster." He states simply while stretching a bit to show off more of his muscles. Gou couldn't help but stare and bite her lip. Granted he wasn't the most muscular guy on the team, but something about his lean physique that had developed nicely over the years had her getting a warm feeling in her lower belly.

"Sure Nagisa..." She says softly. "Just hop on in I'll time you." Nagisa arches an eyebrow.

"Something wrong Gou-chan?" He asks and tilts his head. "You seem a bit off."

"No I'm not!" She snaps, making the blonde recoil a bit. "Now get in the water!" She scolds him and he obeys and gets on the starting block. "Go!" Gou tells him and he jumps in and starts to swim. Gou couldn't help but marvel at the boy as he swam through the water. His stroke had improved over the years, and now he was even faster than he had been when he first helped start the team as a first year. _I can't believe I've never noticed this before._ The girl thinks to herself. _All this time I've been blinded by perfect muscles, but now I'm starting to see just how hot Nagisa really is!_ She realizes and Nagisa's hand hits the starting block and he shakes some of the water out of his wavy blonde locks, in a way similar to how Haru used to do.

"What's my time?" He asks in a seductive voice. He notices Gou's face is red and she's just staring at him. "Gou-chan?" He asks and taps her foot with his finger. She snaps out of her trance and notices she didn't even stop the timer.

"Oh! Oh no I forgot to stop the timer!" She exclaims and bangs her head on her clipboard.

"Hey no worries it's fine." Nagisa says and climbs out of the pool. Gou couldn't help but blush a bit as she saw his dripping wet form come out of the pool. "All that matters is that I'm improving right?" He asks and winks at her. She blushes and nods. "Well then as long as I've gotten faster I don't really care what my time is." He says cheerfully and Gou smiles at him. He was always so happy, no matter what happened. It was kind of charming in a way. "Besides, I know you were too busy staring at my muscles to pay attention to the time." He adds and the red-head feels her anger mounting as Nagisa wiggled his eyebrows at her with his arms crossed. "I mean I can't say I'm surprised. I've been working on these bad boys for awhile now." Nagisa says and flexes his bicep and feels it. It took everything Gou had in her not to swoon right then and there. Keep it together girl. _It's Nagisa! Remember it's Nagisa!_ But she's finding her concentration slipping, and she finds her anger start to subside and lust start to take over. "Want to come over and feel it?" He asks and she could have died right there.

"Y-you w-want m-me to d-do what?" She stammers and a bead of sweat drips down her forehead.

"Feel my bicep and see if it's firm." Nagisa suggests. "I want a girl's opinion." Hope swelled in the girl's chest.

"You want a girl's opinion?" She asks and smiles brightly.

"Yeah." Nagisa says. "I mean I'm going to use these guns to impress a girl one day, and I figured since you're a girl and bonne-fide muscle expert, you'd be able to tell me if I've got a shot. Why so surprised?"

"It's just that..." Gou blushes at the fact that she's about to say this. "I thought you were into guys." Nagisa blushes and starts to laugh. He falls over into a pile of kick-boards and laughs heartily, causing some of the other swimmers and Rei to turn to him.

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS GAY!" Nagisa exclaims and Gou feels her face turn the same color as her hair. "Can you guys believe that!?" He asks some of the swimmers in the pool.

"Actually yes." One says and Nagisa's expression falls.

"Yeah, I mean you're always so touchy and you hang around Rei so much we just sort of assumed you two were a thing." Another says.

"Wait you all think that I'm gay too!" Rei exclaims.

"Well are you?" The swimmer asks. Rei blushes.

"Well I've never considered it before but perhaps I am." Rei thinks and sinks under the water again, trying to avoid everyone's gaze.

"Well I guess now that you mention it I do act pretty gay..." Nagisa admits. "I guess it's just 'cause I've been raised by mostly girls so I've picked up a lot of feminine traits." So Chigusa's theory was right. "But I'm pretty sure I'm straight guys! I mean I might be bi because I'm pretty sure I had a crush on Rei at one point..." The boy in question blushed even more and sunk deeper under the water."But as far as I know I'm into girls at the moment." He says and looks at Gou who was cherry red. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"I'm not!" She explodes on him and Nagisa recoils. "I'm just very upset at the moment!" She says and turns away from him.

"What did I do this time Gou-chan?" He asks and sighs.

"IT'S KOU!" She bellows and he falls back down onto the pile of kick-boards. "Gosh you are so irritating sometimes!" She exclaims.

"What did I do?" Nagisa asks and rubs his head.

"You made me believe that my first kiss was with a gay guy!" She yells at him.

"Ohhh..." He realizes and blushes. "Well that wasn't really my fault you thought I was gay?" Nagisa suggests and Gou growls at him.

"Well you should have acted more straight!" Gou argues.

"Wait you two kissed?" A swimmer asks and Gou's face turns bright red.

"Who said you were on break! Get back to training right now!" She orders and all the swimmers get back into the water, terrified of their managers wrath.

"So you're mad at me again?" Nagisa asks and pouts. Gou was about to snap something at him but then she saw how sad he looked and her heart sunk a bit. _Look at that adorable face..._ She thought to herself. _Nagisa is such a cheerful, happy little guy. Do you really want to make him sad?_

"Well..." She starts and he pouts and looks like a puppy that just got scolded. "Goddamit stop being so adorable! I can't be properly mad at you when you look so innocent and cute!" She exclaimed out loud then blushed and covered her mouth. All the swimmers, including Rei stopped swimming and watched what was going on.

"So you think I'm cute Gou-chan?" Nagisa asks, now smirking. The girl balled her fists and looked angry at him.

"For the last time...my name is KOU!" She exclaims and runs inside the facility, slamming the door behind her. Rei got out of the pool and came over to stand beside Nagisa.

"So do you think she likes me?" Nagisa asks Rei cheerfully and he picks up his glasses off the bench and puts them on.

"It's possible. Although surprisingly it seems that you've managed to get her even more pissed off than she was before." Rei observes and Nagisa swings his legs a bit.

"So it's a win-win?" He asks and Rei face palms.

"You really aren't grasping the concept of women's emotions are you?" He asks.

"Nope!" Nagisa cheerfully replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for Part 4! And I know there hasn't been much Rei/Rin stuff yet but it is coming soon I promise! And it will be fluffy and beautiful!


	4. Drastic Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets a call from Rei and it seems Gou has to resort to drastic measures to get Nagisa to shut up now... ;)

"Do you really think I should do this Rei-chan?" Nagisa asks Rei that morning. The two of them decided to meet early at the bakery before school to have breakfast and pick out something for their manager.

"Yes. Given everything that you've put the poor girl through I think it's necessary that you purchase an apology gift of some sort for her." Rei says and Nagisa looks at the options.

"Oh! I think she'd like this one!" Nagisa says and points at a strawberry shortcake.

"Are you sure Gou-san would like that?" Rei asks and peers at the boy. "Or are you just saying that because you like it?" Nagisa blushes and rubs the back of his head. 

"A little bit of both." The blonde admits and Rei face palms then turns to him and narrows his eyes. 

"Nagisa you have to take this seriously!" Rei screams and Nagisa cowers behind his backpack. 

"But why?" Nagisa asks. "Gou-chan's never wanted me to be serious before." 

"Just because she's never asked for it doesn't mean she doesn't want it!" Rei argues. "You have to read in between the lines sometimes, really analyze a situation to determine the deeper meaning of an exchange between two people. If I have analyzed you and Gou's situation correctly, it seems that your teasing of her has a bit of an affectionate undertone. Although most teasing you do involves affection, the affection you have towards Gou is very verbal, not so much physical, suggesting that your affection for her holds a deeper emotional meaning than the way you tease me and the other guys." 

"Nah that's not it I just like to see her get angry when I call her Gou." He says and Rei bangs his head on the counter while Nagisa laughs. 

"I swear it seems that every minute I spend with you, I lose five IQ points." Rei grumbles. 

"Only five?" Nagisa asks and places his hand on his chin. "I wonder how I could increase that number?" 

"You shouldn't!" Rei exclaims beside him. 

"Oh come on Rei it could be a fun experiment! I know how much you looove experiments." Nagisa goads and Rei tries to hide his face. 

"Not when it involves the risk of me becoming dumber!" Rei argues. Someone coughs and they look up and see the baker smiling nervously at them. 

"Can I help you boys with something?" The baker asks. Nagisa gives him a cheerful smile. 

"Yeah we're looking for something a girl would like." He says and the baker seems confused. 

"A girl?" He asks and Nagisa nods.

"There's this girl I've been friends with forever and I really like her. But I've kind of made her a bit mad lately..." Nagisa says and blushes, rubbing the back of his head. "So I wanted to get her something to apologize." He explains. 

"Oh." The baker says, surprised. "I thought you two were a couple." He says to Nagisa and Rei and the two boys blush and Rei face palms. 

"Why does everyone assume that?" Rei asks. 

"Well we are a couple of good buddies, eh Rei-chan?" Nagisa asks and elbows the boy, raising his eyebrows at him. 

"Nagisa please stop you're not making it better." Rei mumbles while trying to hide in his school jacket. 

"Okay." He says cheerfully and turns back to the baker. "So which one of these would a girl like?" He asks. 

"Well most girls like chocolate." He says. "This small chocolate strawberry cake is a real favorite for most of the young girls that come here." Nagisa's mouth practically waters at the sight. 

"It looks amazing! She'll love it!" Nagisa says and buys the cake. 

On the train ride to school Rei surprisingly fell asleep. Nagisa arched an eyebrow. "Wow. Usually I'm the one that does that. But that's also because Rei-chan makes such a comfy pillow." He says to himself and he prepared himself from a comment from Rei but got none because he was asleep. "I guess now's a good at time as ever to do this then." He says and takes out a piece of paper and a pencil and scribbles a note onto it and attaches it to the cake box. During school Nagisa couldn't help but smile at Gou from across the room, distracting the red-head who was trying to focus on taking notes. But every now and then she couldn't help but look and see how cheery and cute he looked when he was looking at her. And to her shock, it looked like he was looking at her in almost dreamy longing way. Was he thinking romantically about her? A small, but growing part of her hoped so. 

That afternoon after school Rei caught Nagisa on his way to the pool. "Where are you going?" He asks. 

"To the pool silly!" He says like it's obvious. "I'm going to give Gou her cake today at practice." 

"Nagisa we don't have practice today." Rei says and Nagisa's eyes widen. 

"Oh yeah we don't..." Nagisa says. "We had to cancel it because Miss Amakata has a date with Coach and we're not allowed to be at the pool without an adult present." 

"They don't have a date!" Rei says. "She had family matters to attend to today-" Nagisa ran past him, towards the street. "Where are you going!" He calls after his friend. 

"I'm going to catch up with Gou on her way home!" Nagisa calls to him. "This cake is getting to her today one way or another!" 

"Well, as stupid as he may be sometimes one must admire his determination." Rei says as he turns to walk home. Suddenly his phone buzzes. He picks it up. "Rin?" 

"Yo Rei." He says.

"Why are you calling me?" Rei asks. 

"Well Haru, Makoto and I were curious as to how things were going back at Iwatobi so I was wondering if you could tape a practice and send it to us to watch?" Rin asks and Rei seems surprised but nonetheless excited about this idea. 

"Ah, so you want to see the progress that our team has been making and if there are any flaws, you will give us the proper advice to correct them?" Rei asks. 

"Yeah.... something like that." Rin says. "We mainly just want to see how badly you're all screwing up over there." Rei makes an offended noise into the phone. 

"And why would you assume that!" Rei argues. "I'll have you know we are all swimming beautifully!" 

"I'll believe it when I see it butterfly." Rin laughs into the phone. 

"I accept your challenge!" Rei huffs and hangs up. "Gosh, that Rin always thinks he's so much better than everyone else. I have no idea what everyone sees in him." He sticks his nose in the air for a moment before looking ahead with a determined look on his face and strode home.

Gou let out a growl of frustration and kicked a can off the sidewalk on her way home. "Stupid Nagisa!" She grumbles. "His stupid muscles and sweet smile, gorgeous hair, those pretty eyes..." She started to get a dreamy look on her face then groaned again and shook her head. "Damn it that boy has worked his way into my head!" Speaking of said boy, Gou turned around to find him running after her. She stopped walking and let him catch up.

"Gou-chan." He says breathlessly and bends over, panting. He had clearly done a lot of running. She's about to say something but he holds up a finger to stop her.

"It's Kou." She reminds him and he takes a deep breath and finally looks up at her.

"I know. But I need to tell you something." Nagisa says and Gou felt her heart skip a beat.

"Y-You do?" She asks.

"Yeah." Nagisa says and stands up. "I'm sorry." He says and Gou blinks. She never thought she would ever hear the blonde say that.

"You're sorry?" She asks.

"I'm sorry for making you so mad lately." Nagisa says. "I guess teasing each other has just always been our thing and you still liked me even though I did it so much so I figured you wouldn't mind if I kept doing it." He admits. "I just didn't expect you to get so mad. I don't want you to be mad at me Gou-chan. You're my friend. You're the best team manager the swim club could ever have, and I don't know how the new guys will manage without you next year. Not only do you work hard but you're an incredible friend to all of us. And I want to stay your friend. I've known you since I was little and I want to keep in touch and stay this close with you my whole life! Please don't be mad at me anymore." The last part made Gou's heart jump a bit and she was happy that the boy made such an effort to apologize to her. Maybe he was finally maturing?

"Thank you." Gou says and smiles at him fondly. "I accept your apology Nagisa." He smiles and she turns to continue on her way home. Then Nagisa remembers something.

"Gou-chan!" He calls.

"It's Kou!" She corrects and turns around and finds him pulling a box out of his backpack.

"I know but here, this is for you!" Nagisa says and hands the box to her. She takes it from him and looks at the note attached.

"Thanks for being my first kiss." She reads out loud and blushes as she looks up at Nagisa. His cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink as well.

"To be honest I couldn't imagine it being with anyone else." He admits and now Gou is utterly stunned. Both of their faces turn red and Nagisa can't help but admire how beautiful Gou looks in the light of the sunset, and she's thinking the same about him. She looks down at the box, most likely containing some sort of dessert given the size and dimensions, then back up at Nagisa and can't stop herself from placing a small kiss on his cheek. The boy stiffens in shock and when Gou pulls back to look at him she sees that serious expression that she's never seen on him before, and it's rather attractive. She realizes that in this lighting and with that look, he looks exactly like the man of her dreams. "Gou-chan..." He says, his voice serious and a bit deeper than she expected. Her heart was racing. He smiled that beautiful smile and Gou felt herself swooning. "What was that for?" He asks and Gou blushes more and smiles at the ground.

"A thank you, for being the best treasurer this club could ever have." Gou says and Nagisa chuckles a bit. "And one of the greatest friends I've ever had. To be quite honest Nagisa, I don't think my high school experience would be the same without you Nagisa. With my brother gone, I've been kind of lonely. Sure I have Chigusa but she's not as funny as you are and I don't know something about you just makes my day brighter, and no matter what you seem to make me smile." Nagisa throws his arms around her in a tight hug. 

"That is the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me Gou-chan!" Nagisa exclaims, practically tearing up in the girl's jacket.

"It's nothing Nagisa-kun." She says softly and Nagisa lights up, hearing the new endearment and he picks her up and spins her around. She shrieks and starts to struggle in his grasp. "Put me down right now or I take back everything I said!" 

"No you won't!" Nagisa replies and Gou looks at his eyes and sees how bright and shining they are. Nagisa was happier than ever it seemed. "I'm going to make you a promise. From this point on, even if I don't see you, I'm going to make you laugh every day! And since Rinrin isn't around right now, I'll teach you how to swim so we don't have anymore accidental kisses." He says and winks at her. Gou blushed. Nagisa set her down. 

"That all sounds so sweet." Gou admits and blushes a bit. "Thanks Nagisa, I'll remember to bring a swimsuit to practice tomorrow." 

"Great I'll see you tomorrow then I guess Gou-chan." Nagisa says. 

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Gou says and turns to leave. 

"Wait a minute. You didn't correct me?" Naigsa asks and Gou looked at the ground and blushed. 

"No..." She says. 

"Do you like being called Gou now?" He asks and she blushes more. 

"Only by you." She tells him and his face heats up. So he decides to laugh it off. 

"I guess I can't tease you anymore!" He laughs. "Maybe I should start calling you Kou!" 

"Gou!" She replies. 

"Kou!" He says. 

"Gou!" 

"Kou!" 

"Gou!" 

"Kou!" 

"Gou!" 

"Gou!" 

"Kou!" 

"Gou!" 

"Kou!" She realized they were now shouting in reverse and she knew from experience that neither of them would stop anytime soon. Their longest lasting record had been five minutes and that's when Rei finally snapped and blew up at them and didn't talk to them for the rest of the week. But without any interference they could go on forever. Someone had to stop it, and that's when she knew she had to take drastic measures. 

"Gou!" She shouts.

"K-" He's cut off by her grabbing his tie and pulling him towards her and she quickly presses her lips to his. The kiss is only a quick peck that lasted about two seconds but it takes Gou five to realize what she's done. She immediately lets go of him, her face red as a tomato. "Oh." He finishes softly and stares at her, a dazed dreamy look on his face. "I thought you didn't want anymore accidental kisses Gou-chan?" He smirks. 

"It was the only way to get you to shut up!" She yells at him. "It's your fault for being so annoying that I have to take drastic measures!" He doesn't reply, he just stares at her like she's the most amazing thing he's ever seen. It's so endearing she feels uncomfortable. "Why are you looking at me like that? Say something! It was just a little peck to get you to stop talking... I didn't mean anything by it." 

"Oh really?" He asks and smirks. "Then maybe I should annoy you more often then?" He asks. 

"Then I'll just kiss you more to get you to shut up!" Gou argues. 

"Maybe that's what I want!" Nagisa says and the two of them blush horribly. The whole area is silent. All that can be heard are the crashing waves next to them and the occasional cry of a seagull. "Isn't this what you described? Your dream first kiss? You wanted to be at the beach at sunset. Well we're at the beach and it's sunset. I know I'm not the guy you were imagining but since I stole your first kiss from you, as your friend I feel like I owe you a do-over at least..." 

"Nagisa..." Gou's voice was barely audible. She gasped when Nagisa wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him. 

"What do you say Gou-chan? Let me make your dreams come true! I know I'm not what you were probably expecting but-" Gou cuts him off with another kiss. She was going to pull away after a few seconds again but Nagisa held her and deepened the kiss. Gou couldn't believe what was happening. Her dream had come true, she was having a romantic kiss, and with Nagisa of all people. But the most surprising of all was how magical it actually was. Nagisa wasn't much of a strong man, but the way he held her made her think otherwise. She wasn't that surprised that he could hold the kiss for so long, considering he was a swimmer so he could hold his breath longer than most people. Gou however, couldn't, so she broke off of Nagisa, breathing heavily. "How was that Gou-chan?" He asks and smirks a bit. She blushed.

"It was amazing but don't make me have to shut you up like that ever again!" Gou shouts at him quickly before running off towards her house. Nagisa watches her go and a huge grin spreads on his face and he runs in the opposite direction towards his house, jumping, fist pumping in the air and shouting.

"I think she likes me! I can't wait to tell Rei-chan!" He shouts as he runs victoriously down the sidewalk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated. Aside from that, stay tuned for more!


	5. Trying Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa teaches Gou how to swim while Rei films practice to show Rin, Makoto, and Haru who have since graduated. Will something scandalous get caught on camera? And when Nagisa finds Gou at the pool late at night, will they have the courage to tell each other how they really feel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I know it's been like forever since I've updated but for some reason I'm back in a nagigou mood! Maybe because it's the Summer? But anyway I know it's been awhile but here's the next chapter of this story! I hope you all like it!

"Alright...So I think this is how you turn the camera on." Rei says, reading the instruction manual to the camera.

He noticed the red light come on on the side and smiled and showed himself in the camera.

"Hello everyone. Haru, Makoto, and Rin. Like you asked I'm going to be videotaping practice today to show you how the team has come along since you guys graduated." Rei says.

As Rei moved the camera around the pool to show half of the team doing laps while the other half had a water break.

"Things are going pretty well." Rei says. "Gou set up a great training regimine for us."

He turned the camera to the other half of the pool and saw Nagisa had just jump in, making a canonball.

"As you can see Nagisa is still-wait what?!" He exclaims and nearly drops the camera when he sees Gou in a light pink bikini, that Rin would think is a bit too mature for his baby sister to be wearing, and she was looking over the water's edge down at the blonde.

"Come on in Gou-chan!" Nagisa cheers. "The water's fine!"

"But it's so deep..." Gou says nervously.

"I know! That's why I'm here!" Nagisa says. "I'm going to catch you! You won't drown I promise!" He says and holds out his arms for her.

Gou took a deep breath and prepared to jump.

"Okay Rin this may be a part you don't want to watch..." Rei warns and holds his breath as Gou jumps into the pool.

There's a splash and when it clears Rei zooms in on Gou resting her hands Nagisa's shoulders, him holding her gently around her waist and they both looked into each other's eyes. He immediately went over to them to make sure they were both okay. Gou was timidly holding onto Nagisa and he held her close and gave her a gentle smile and said some encouraging things to try to make her less afraid.

"Nagisa I'm going to drown." Gou complains.

"No you won't Gou-chan. I would never let that happen." Nagisa promises.

"Uh...What are you two doing?" Rei asks.

"Oh hey Rei-chan!" Nagisa says cheerfully. "I'm going to teach Gou-chan how to swim!"

"Really?" Rei asks. "Do you think you're the best person for the job?"

"I think so." Nagisa says. "I'm a great teacher! Right guys?" He calls to some of the other swim club members.

They all shrug and have varying groans of uncertainty on how to answer that question.

"See they all think I'm great!" Nagisa says.

"Uh Nagisa I don't think that's what they meant-" Rei starts but Nagisa cuts him off.

"Here Gou, let me get you a kick board." He says and starts swimming away from her and reaching over the edge of the pool for one.

She screamed when he started going away and she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight for dear life, worried that she won't be able to float in the water. Nagisa blushed horribly, not only because Gou was so close to him but because her breasts were pressed up against his chest and she had only that thin bikini top covering them.

"Alright well...I'll leave you both to it I guess." Rei says and goes back to filming practice.

After Rei leaves them Nagisa convinces Gou to use a kickboard. She grips it tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Okay now just try kicking gently." Nagisa instructs and Gou swims forward. "There you go! See it's easy!" He says. "Now let's work on moving your arms-"

"No!" Gou exclaims. "I am not letting go of this thing!"

"You'll have to eventually Gou-chan." Nagisa explains. "It'll be fine! Here lets practice floating."

"No!" Gou pleads as Nagisa tries to take away the kick board.

"Gou-chan there's nothing to be afraid of." Nagisa says. "Just try it. I'll be right here to pull you back up if you start to sink."

She let go of Nagisa and started to lay back but then sunk like a brick in the water and Nagisa pulled her back up, gasping for air. He told her to try again and the same thing happened.

"You're too tense Gou-chan." Nagisa says. "You'll never be able to float if you don't relax."

"But every time I try to relax I end up sinking into the water!" Gou argues. "That's not floating!"

"No but you'll sink down a little bit then come back up!" Nagisa says. "That's how it works! Here let me show you."

Gou blushes when she feels Nagisa gently hold her waist underwater. She blushes even more when she feels his hand trail up her back and press on her pelvis.

"Now just lay back." He instructs.

His voice was calm and cool like the water, very serious and different from his joking personality. It made her heart flutter. She kept her eyes locked with his the entire time as she floated on her back, concentrating on his cute blonde wavy hair dampened by the water, the way the water droplets on his chest caught the light of the sun and made them sparkle. She felt her cheeks get warm as she admired his muscles. He may not be as muscular as some of the other guys she found attractive but there was still something very attractive about his lean physique and he did have some definition on his biceps and his pecs. She also let herself admire how warm his hands felt on her skin. She liked how he was touching her, a little too much. She looked disappointed when he removed his hands.

"You're doing it Gou-chan!" He exclaims. "You're floating!"

"I am!" Gou exclaims happily and laughs. "I'm doing it Nagi-kun!"

Nagisa blushed from the endearment but then his cheeks flared up even more when Gou threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"I could kiss you." She says.

"You can if you want." Nagisa says. "No one's watching." He whispers.

Gou smirked and pecked his lips, blushing and fluttering her eyelashes a bit when she pulled back and Nagisa was smiling at her.

As Rei narrarated over the laps that the other members of the swim team were doing, talking about how ugly their strokes were or how beautiful some of them were, he didn't notice what was happening with Gou and Nagisa in the corner of the pool. They were both resting up against the wall but Nagisa had his arm resting on the pool's edge, his hand resting over Gou's shoulder. The two of them seemed to be talking about something but it couldn't be heard on the video and then Nagisa gave her a smirk and she blushed and giggled.

"Nagi-kun!" Gou scolds and splashes him with water.

Now that got Rei's attention. Gou has never called him that before. But now here they were snuggled up close to each other in the pool blushing and talking to each other. He nearly dropped the camera when he saw Nagisa kiss her cheek.

Nagisa was looking at Gou with such love in his eyes. She was staring at him starry eyed and in love as well. She took his hand and wrapped it around her shoulders and he brought her in close to him and she rested against his chest as they enjoyed the pool.

After he was done filming, Rei went over to the two of them.

"So...it looks like you two have made up." Rei says and Nagisa smiles cheerfully.

"Yep!" He says. "We're joined at the hip again!"

"I can see that." Rei says and pushes up his glasses. "You two are being very friendly towards one another. A lot more friendly than usual...So are you two dating?"

Nagisa and Gou both blush and look at each other. Gou looked down and noticed that she was essentially cuddling with Nagisa in the pool. And he did kiss her cheek, but that was only out of playful jest. She was sure it didn't mean anything. Her red eyes looked up and met his magenta ones and he smiled at her.

"Well..." Gou started. "I don't think we're dating."

"Yeah, we haven't been on an actual date." Nagisa says. "Even though we've kissed now I think we're still just friends. We're just a bit closer than we used to be, that's all."

"Oh...alright then." Rei says and blushes, still confused by the change in their dynamic. "I'll leave you two to...whatever this is." Rei says and gestures to them in the pool before leaving to go change to go home.

As he left, Gou thought about what Rei had asked. What was her relationship with him now?

It was late at night when Gou returned to the pool. It was a very warm night and the water looked so inviting with the full moon reflecting off of it. She took off her sweats and sat by the water's edge in her bikini, letting her legs dangle over the edge into the water and she kicked them ever so slightly, making ripples in the water. It was poetic, how the stagnant water could change so drastically just from one change.

She thought about how it reflected her relationship with Nagisa. They had known each other for a long time. Since they were kids. She remembered when she first met Nagisa at the pool when she would watch Rin's swim practice. The cheerful young blonde was always smiling, and he always found a way to make her smile. He always had the funniest jokes and would annoy the crap out of their coach.

She remembered one day she was really sad at practice. She didn't remember why but she did remember how Nagisa started whacking everybody with pool noodles and looking up at her and smiling when he saw her laughing. Then he got told to sit out on the bench for the rest of practice. But he was still smiling. Gou remembered going down to see him.

"Why are you smiling?" She had asked him. "You're being punished."

"Yeah but I cheered you up didn't I?" He asked and she blushed.

He gave her a cheeky grin and laughed.

"I didn't like seeing you sad. So I thought I'd do something to make you laugh." He said.

"But you got in trouble for it." Gou said.

"I don't mind." Nagisa said. "It's only for a little bit. If it made you smile then it was worth it."

"Nagisa..." Gou muttered and blushed and stared at his sparkling magenta eyes and big smile.

"Nagisa..." She said to herself again in the present time as she looked into the water.

She smiled to herself and thought about how she felt about him. She never told anyone but secretly she had a crush on him back then. Before she got entranced by the world of muscular men she found it incredibly sweet and charming that Nagisa would always try to cheer her up and make sure she was smiling no matter what the cost. And he was always so excited about sweets. She was too and he knew it. So whenever their old swim club would have parties, he would always snag her some extra cookies or cakes. And she would do the same for him. It was like a little unspoken thing they had.

And now that they had reunited in high school it seemed like things were still unspoken. He was still that same immature boy she had a crush on in grade school but she had matured since then. More specifically, her taste in men had matured. Now she wanted a Prince Charming with muscles. Not some noodle armed court jester. So why was she finding Nagisa so attractive again all of a sudden? He stole her first kiss by accident, then mocked her about it and then had the audacity to get her to let him call her Gou! He was infuriating! Even when he wasn't around he could find some way to get under her skin just by thinking about him! She groaned and hit the water with her foot.

"Now what did the pool ever do to you?" She heard someone ask in her ear.

She shrieked and fell forward face first into the pool. She panicked for a bit but then she remembered what Nagisa taught her and swam up to the surface. She swam up to the surface and gasped for air as she did her best to keep her head above water as she treaded water. She noticed some ripples in the water and then Nagisa's head broke the surface and he swam over to her.

"You made it back up! That's great!" He says. "But you could still use some work treading water." He says as he gets close to her.

"Oh screw you Nagisa!" Gou says and splashes him and reaches out to grab the wall so she didn't have to tread water to stay above it.

"Why? What did I do?" Nagisa laughs and swims up to her so she's in between him and the wall of the pool.

"You scared me! I could have drowned!" She exclaims.

"But you didn't." Nagisa says and smiles cheekily and laughs.

"But I could've!" Gou argues. "The only reason I was able to come back up was because I didn't sink down that far in the first place..."

Nagisa stopped smiling when he saw how scared Gou looked.

"I'm sorry." He says honestly and comes a bit closer. "I promise I won't scare you like that again, at least not until you fully know how to swim."

Gou smiles at him and Nagisa smiled at her too.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Nagisa asks. "You weren't planning on practicing without me were you?"

"I was thinking about it..." Gou admits. "Why are you here?"

"To practice swimming." Nagisa says.

"You've been doing extra training?" She asks and he nods. "Why?"

"To get stronger." Nagisa answers simply.

"But you've already been working so hard at practice? And you've improved a lot. Why would you feel the need to do more?" Gou asks and Nagisa blushes.

"To look stronger." He answers softly.

"You've been trying to get more muscular?" She asks and he nods.

Gou smiled at him and let out a short laugh and pushed off the wall and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You know that if you want to do that then you should be lifting weights and not just swimming right?" She asks.

"I know." Nagisa says. "But I also wanted to be a better swimmer so I figured I would just swim a lot and then I'd get more muscular and I'd be a better swimmer."

He pushed off the wall and gently swam backwards, holding onto Gou with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other one holding her hand.

"Why do you want to be more muscular?" Gou asks.

"So you'll like me more." Nagisa answers softly and meets her gaze. "You're always so nice to guys with muscles. You don't get mad at them as often. So I thought that if I had more muscles then you might like me more and not be as mad at me."

"Oh Nagisa." Gou says and smiles at him and tilts her head. "I don't get mad at you because you're less muscular."

"You don't?" He asks.

"No." She says. "I get mad at you because you tease me constantly and get on my nerves." They both laugh. "You don't need muscles for me to like you Nagisa. You've been my friend since we were little kids. I'll always like you no matter how muscular you are."

"Really?" He asks and tears up and smiles.

"Yes." She tells him. "I like you for who you are Nagisa. Even if your teasing can annoy me sometimes, you always make me smile and laugh. You've always been able to do that, even back when we were kids."

"I hate it when my friends are upset." Nagisa says. "It breaks my heart to see someone I care about feeling sad or crying. So I always do everything I can to make sure that you guys are happy. Because someone as amazing as you doesn't deserve to be sad. And I'm sorry if I've made you upset lately."

Gou gently pecked his lips with hers.

"You're really sweet Nagisa." She says.

"So are you Gou." He says and smiles. "You're sweeter than strawberry shortcake."

She laughed and he gave her another quick kiss then rested his forehead on hers.

"What are we Gou?" He asks her.

"What?" She asks confused. "I don't understand."

"What is our relationship now?" Nagisa asks. "Are we still just friends and now we kiss sometimes or are we more than that?"

Gou looked into his eyes and saw a pleading look in them.

"Rei's question has been rattling in my mind all afternoon and all night." He says. "I like you Gou, and I like kissing you. But I need to know if I can let myself feel more for you than just friendship. Because I really like you." He smiles. "So if all you want to do is kiss and just stay friends then tell me...before I get my hopes up."

"Nagisa..." Gou breathes and smiles at him. "I think I might really like you too." She says and he smiles. "Kiss me." She requests and he pecks her lips. "No." She looks into his eyes. "Really kiss me."

Nagisa wet his chapped lips with his tongue then leaned forward and captured Gou's lips in a deep kiss. She closed her eyes and squeezed his shoulder. He let go of her mouth and they both took a breath before he kissed her again. She moved her lips against his, hoping he would get the message. Thankfully he did and started to move his mouth against hers. He held the back of her head and gently swam them back to the wall so he could brace himself against something as he made out with Gou.

She took in another deep breath as her back hit the wall as they parted for air. Her darkening red eyes looked into his darkened magenta ones and she cupped his cheek and leaned back in to make out with him again. She moaned into his mouth and ran her hand down his neck and gripped his firm bicep as he stuck his tongue in her mouth and let it tangle with hers for a bit before he let her go and peppered her face with kisses. She sighed and smiled as he moved down to her neck and left hot kisses there.

"More." Gou breathes and gasped as Nagisa pressed her against the wall of the pool and gave her a hickey.

He didn't look very strong, but his lean physique hid the wiry muscles of a professional swimmer and Gou was starting to realize that that was seriously attractive.

"Oh Nagi-kun." She sighs and he pulls back to look at her. "More." He crosses his nose with hers. "More than friends."

His eyes watered and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her and swam to the center of the pool with her and spun her around in the water while she laughed happily.

"Oh Gou-chan." He breathes and kisses her. "I'm so happy." He kissed her again. "I've had a crush on you since grade school."

"I had a crush on you back then too." Gou admits and the two of them kiss each other deeply again.

"Gou-chan. Kiss me then hold your breath." Nagisa instructs.

"Okay." Gou says, a little unsure but she leans in and captures his lips anyway and grabs the back of his head holds her breath.

Suddenly she felt herself get submerged underwater. She gripped his golden wavy hair as the sound of water moving surrounded them. They came back up for air and they took deep breaths.

"I've always wanted to do that." Nagisa says.

"I liked it." Gou says and smiles. "Let's do it again."

Nagisa smiled and they both kissed and went under again.

Nagisa helped Gou out of the pool before getting out himself. He passed her her towel and Gou blushed as he wrapped it around her before kissing her cheek and drying off with his own towel.

"So should I tell Rei-chan we're together?" Nagisa asks.

"No." Gou decides. "He'd probably be really weird about it and I wouldn't want him to feel like a third wheel around us." Gou says.

"You're probably right." Nagisa says. "Are you going to tell Rin?"

"Oh no way!" Gou exclaims. "You saw how overprotective he got when he thought me and Momo were a thing. If he knew that we're together then he'd try to kill you!"

"I'm sure I could talk him into letting me date you." Nagisa says confidently. "I can be very persuasive."

Gou chuckled and went over to him and kissed him.

"I know Nagi-kun." She says. "But when it comes to me, he's a lot more stubborn than he usually is. I don't think even you could persuade him, especially since he doesn't take you seriously."

"Okay. I'm fine with keeping this a secret for now. Forbidden love is very romantic." He jokes and Gou giggles as he kisses her. "As long as we can find some time to sneak away where I can have you to myself I'm happy."

"I think I can make that work." Gou says and the two of them kiss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will have Rin's reaction to the video! And there will be some more fluffy nagigou stuff! Please give me feedback if you would like more parts to this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback! If you liked it but don't have much to say leave kudos! If you have something to say leave a comment!


End file.
